You and Me
by HisAngel07
Summary: This is a silly little song fic based off of the song You and Me by the Plain White T's. What happens when three vampire boys decide to do karaoke?


This is just a silly little one shot that my friend and I came up with together. I'm not planning on writing more, but if you'd like you could give me some songs you'd like to be seen written this way. :D Oh and it's all Stephenie Meyer's! Enjoy!

* * *

"**You and Me" by the Plain White T's**

You and me, we like the same kind of music.

That's why we make a good you and me.

We got style, baby we know how to use it.

That's why we make a good you and me.

You know what I'm going to say

before my mouth even makes a sound

and that's why we make a good you and me.

You and me, we couldn't stand being normal.

That's why we make a good you and me.

We both laugh at the most random situations.

That's the key, baby don't you agree?

You know what I'm going to say

before my mouth even makes a sound

and that's why we make a good you and me.

I know from the sound of your breathing

exactly what you are feeling

this is why we make a good you and me...

Make a good you and me...

Make a good you and me...

You and me.

You and me all we need is each other.

That's why we make a good you and me.

You know what I'm going to say

before my mouth even makes a sound

and that's why we make a good you and me.

I know from the sound of your breathing

exactly what you are feeling

this is why we make a good you and me...

Make a good you and me...

Make a good you and me...

You and me.

* * *

**--Bella--**

"Edward! What is going on?" I struggled against his hold. Of course I was no where near strong enough to break it, but I still tried.

"Just trust me," he whispered in my ear. His voice never stopped distracting me.

"Just tell me what's going on," I continued stubbornly. I hated surprises, especially from Edward. He always seemed find the one thing that would embarrass me.

"Don't worry. I'm not the only one with a surprise," he chuckled. I assumed he could hear someone's thoughts. He continued, "Alice and Rose will be just as annoyed as you are."

I glared. He was bringing Alice is this. This would not be good. Alice always had some way to spoil me. I loved it, but I would never admit that to anyone.

As if he could hear my thoughts, it must be getting easier to read my face, he said, "Bella, don't be difficult. Emmett, Jasper and I had a great idea to show the three beautiful women in our lives how much we cared." He smiled my favorite crooked grin when he saw the look on my face. He dragged me along until I was seated on the outside steps. No one was there yet.

I looked around and said, "Edward, what are you planning? No one is here yet. Why do I have to do this?"

"Humor me."

That's all he would say if I tried to question him further. It frustrated me. He began to run around and some fancy electric equipment showed up at my feet. Pretty soon what I suspected was a stage appeared before my eyes. I gave him a questioning look and he just grinned. He loved doing stuff like this.

**--Alice--**

"Jasper? What are you and Edward planning?" Alice annoyed, turned suddenly on me.

"What did you see?" I asked hesitantly. I could feel her annoyance and wasn't sure if our secret was still hidden. Edward would kill me.

"Nothing except three extremely annoyed females, all glaring at three stupid boys standing in our front lawn." She glared at me.

I tried really hard to make it clear that I wouldn't tell her, but she kept glaring at me. If I had known that they would get that upset about it, I would never had planned it. I could feel Alice's disapproval and decided to try to stop it. I sent a thought to Edward. "Edward!!" I yelled in my head.

The chaotic noises from outside paused and I knew that he was listening. "Alice saw them getting annoyed at us and she's on to us. If we're going to do it, we should do it now." I sent him how I sensed Alice's moods.

I heard a burst of laughter from outside and knew that that meant we were still on. I sighed. I hated bothering Alice; hopefully she'll forgive me and think that it's cute.

Alice heard my sigh and eyed me suspiciously. I grabbed her hand and said, "Come on. It's time."

She protested most of the way, but stopped as soon as she saw Bella sitting on the steps. Bella smiled and looked at me, trying to read my expression. I resigned myself to failure and went to help Edward set up.

Alice turned to Bella and asked, "Any idea what they're doing?"

Bella shook her head and suddenly Edward's voice rang out, "Don't you dare Alice! This _will_ be a surprise!"

**--Rosalie--**

I sighed as I looked over my clothes again. I wish I could go shopping. I really wanted to get something cute for tomorrow, but I knew that Alice would want to take Bella. I hated Bella. How could she be so willing to give up what she has? She could live a normal life and not have to worry about what others might think about her. I hated worry about that. I never had much confidence in myself, why should I allow others to shape how I live my life? I hated the control ignorant humans had on my life. A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Come on Rose. I have a surprise for you!" Emmett was clearly excited about something.

"What are you up to?" I asked hesitantly. Didn't he realize that this was not the best of times?

"We, the guys, have come up with a treat for you, the girls..." He grinned. He knew that as soon as I figured out that Bella would be there I would say no, and he said, "Alice is already down there. Come on!"

I sighed. What else was there for me to do. I let him drag me to the front lawn and I sat next to Alice. Bella smiled at me, and I tried to smile back, but I'm sure it didn't look heartfelt. She looked away blushing and I cringed. Why couldn't I love her for Edward? Edward had been my brother for so long and I always wanted him to learn to love someone, but she was so unworthy. But she is what he wants, shouldn't I love her for that?

I turned and asked, sure to include Bella, "Do you have any idea what is going on?" Both of them shook their heads and we all sighed in unison.

**--Bella--**

I looked over at Rosalie. Why did she hate me so much? I wish I could just explain to her how I felt. I was sure she could understand, but as soon as I was about to say something, music began to play.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett were on a homemade stage with a karaoke machine. I song I had heard on the radio the other day began to play.

"You and me, we like the same kind of music. That's why we make a good you and me," Edward sang the first lines of the song and I giggled, remembering all the times we talked about our favorite music.

"We got style, baby we know how to use it. That's why we make a good you and me," Emmett sang those lines and I saw Rosalie grin. I was sure she was thinking about her immense wardrobe.

"You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound and that's why we make a good you and me," Jasper sang the chorus and both Rosalie and I burst out laughing, but we both quickly stopped as we saw Alice's expression. She glared incredulous. I could tell that she, the bubbly Alice, was not in the mood to joke about her power. Jasper hesitated and let Emmett continue.

"You and me, we couldn't stand being normal. That's why we make a good you and me."

Rosalie was now glaring also. Apparently she wanted to be normal and this hit a nerve. I sat unsure if something bad would happen to me also.

"We both laugh at the most random situations. That's the key, baby don't you agree?" Jasper had truly asked this, unsure if she would react the same to this line. Alice's face slowly relaxed and she seemed to forgive him. He sighed on stage and the other boys gave him a funny look.

I winced knowing what was coming. "You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound and that's why we make a good you and me." I sighed. It wasn't an unfit line. It actually fit us quite well. I had no reason to be annoyed yet.

"I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling this is why we make a good you and me... Make a good you and me... Make a good you and me... You and me.

"You and me all we need is each other. That's why we make a good you and me.

"You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound and that's why we make a good you and me. I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling this is why we make a good you and me... Make a good you and me... Make a good you and me... You and me." The three vampire boys finished the song with great harmony and grinned.

We, the girls, sighed. They were such dorks. Rosalie was still annoyed with Emmett and just stood up and glared. Alice's annoyance had slightly returned and she remained seated, but I got up and ran to Edward.

He grinned, "Did you like it?"

I sighed, "I did, but I don't Alice and Rosalie did."

Again Edward grinned. "I told them to switch lines, but Emmett wouldn't. At least I didn't mess up."

I pulled away. Did Edward just say that. It wasn't the sensitive Edward I knew. That was when I figured it out. "You made a bet with them that I would be the only one to enjoy it didn't you?"

He didn't respond, and instead just smiled at me.

I backed away annoyed that he would do that. I knew that Alice and Rosalie had heard me say that. I turned and walk to where they had remained.

We glared down at them all annoyed that they had had the nerve to do this to us.

Suddenly Jasper burst out laughing. Alice glared even more and Jasper continued to smile as he said, "So this is why you saw the three of you annoyed? That's great! I thought it would be something much worse."

As Jasper said this I felt humor slowly sneak up on me. All three of us raised our eyebrows and looked at each other. Suddenly all three of us burst out laughing at the shear stupidity of such a moment.

Rosalie stopped laughing and looked at me with a curios expression. She timidly said, "Hey, I wanted to get some new clothes. Do you and Alice want to come with me?"

I felt my jaw drop. Had Rosalie asked me to go shopping with her? I looked over at Edward and saw his shear joy at Rosalie accepting me and I quickly rearranged my face. I nodded and smiled.

Alice giggled and pulled us together in a group hug and said, "Well then, let's go!" She pulled us over to Rosalie's car.

Rosalie hesitated, "Why are we taking my car?"

Alice laughed and said, "Because, this is a girl's day and we need a convertible to give us the best experience." Alice had said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I smiled and then remembered that Edward was still there. I turned and ran over to him. He quickly pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "I love you, and I'm so happy for you, but please be safe." Louder he called over to Rosalie, "Rose! If she gets hurt, I swear, I will kill you."

Alice giggled and called back, "Don't worry Edward, she won't get hurt."

Rosalie smiled as I ran back to the car and she turned to me, "Oh and Bella, I think we need to work on your wardrobe while we're out."

I sighed knowing that this was going to take a long time. Alice grinned and the car sped out of the Cullen's driveway.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Oh, and I edited the POV's. This is originally the way I wanted it to look like, and it just didn't work out. Shame really. Oh well, it's all better now. :D


End file.
